


Sitting in a Tree

by Frankensteins_Monster



Series: My Winter Falcon Fluff Fics [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Banter, Comfort, Cute, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Kissing, Light Angst, Love, M/M, Romance, Sweet, Trapped, Winter Falcon, sambucky - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:46:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28106484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frankensteins_Monster/pseuds/Frankensteins_Monster
Summary: Sam and Bucky are sitting in a tree. Neither are happy about it.The Falcon and the Winter Soldier find themselves trapped and hiding together within the branches of a tall tree after a mission goes awry.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Sam Wilson, James "Bucky" Barnes/Sam Wilson
Series: My Winter Falcon Fluff Fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2087382
Comments: 4
Kudos: 70





	Sitting in a Tree

“Transpo was supposed to be here an hour ago.” Bucky said, gesturing out towards the empty wooded clearing in front of them.

Together they sat in a high bough of a big, old tree. Bucky had dragged Sam all the way up here after their mission was over… and everything was surprisingly quiet. Sam had pointed out that that was how things generally were after missions, but Bucky had only said that it was the wrong kind of quiet.

Sam supposed he understood that… reluctantly so, but regardless. Something definitely felt off.

They waited there in silence for almost another hour before either of them said anything. It was Sam who broke first. “I blame you for this.” He muttered dryly. “This? Has Winter Soldier written all over it.”

Bucky ignored him, so Sam continued.

“Like, these have gotta be Winter Soldier bad guys, ‘cause there’s no way these are Falcon bad guys.”

Bucky flexed his metal arm in front of him, and put his regular hand on Sam’s shoulder. “Yeah. It’s probably me.” He chuckled as he whispered it.

“So how long we gotta wait up here?” Sam asked.

It was hard to see Bucky’s expression behind his mask, but Sam knew he was stoic. Because Bucky was always stoic in a time of crisis.

“Might be a while.” Bucky said, as he gestured towards a small, white van, slowly trundling its way into the clearing. It looked about as out of place there as it was possible to be, and most importantly of all, it was not their designated transpo.

“Shit.” Sam swore softly under his breath. The tree they were hiding in was tall and leafy enough to hide them both from sight, but a branch was a shitty seat, and he couldn’t stand the idea of sitting still like that for what could be hours. But moving was a bad idea.

Bucky looked at him in surprise. Bucky, Sam knew, could stay perfectly still for as long as a job required. The dude’s muscles didn’t ever even cramp up. Sam would never envy Bucky the torture he had been through to become the Winter Soldier, but in that moment he did envy him his stoicism, just a little bit. So he decided to tease him, just a little bit.

“So… what’cha thinking, robot man?” He whispered. “I know you’ve got a plan working in that brain of yours, so fill me in.”

Bucky shook his head. “Not really. We just gotta sit here and wait until they leave.”

Sam bit his lip, because… what if they didn’t leave?

Then Bucky snorted softly into his mask. “What kind of bird are you, Falcon? Can’t spend a few hours in a tree?” He teased back.

“I’m the kind of bird that favours the open skies.” Sam said. “Just sitting and waiting never worked for me.”

Bucky rolled his eyes. “Just like Steve.”

“Yeah. He gets me.” Sam teased. “We’re just the regular people squad over here, machine man.”

“You two are **_not_** regular people.” Bucky muttered.

“Oh come on. You-“

Sam trailed off. Something in Bucky’s steel blue eyes was off. They looked… warm. Almost fond.

“You’re not regular people. You’re special.” Bucky said. And although Sam knew Bucky was talking about both himself and Steve… it still felt personal.

“You too, bud.” Sam said. “You’re special too.”

Bucky looked away. To someone who’d known him less than Sam, it might’ve seemed dismissive. But Sam knew it was anything but.

They watched a number of people in black masks get out of the van and begin setting up what looked to be some sort of camp. They’d brought a lot of high tech equipment with them. That didn’t seem good. Sam could see Bucky’s jaw tighten.

“Can you fly us both out of here?” Bucky asked softly. “The pack in good nick?”

Sam bit his lip. “I can fly anything, anytime, anywhere. But with one servo broken and carrying your heavy ass? I doubt it.”

Bucky nodded. He flexed his metal arm again. “Alright.”

“I radioed for help and backup when we landed.” Sam said, holding up the walkie he’d been gripping, which for the whole time they had been up there, hadn’t made a peep. “If they heard me, they’ll be coming.”

Then he slipped the back cover off of it and grumbled. “I should probably take the batteries out now. If help is coming, help is coming.” Sam popped out the battery pack and stuck it in one of the pouches around his waist. “Don’t want any chance of noise alerting them.”

Bucky just nodded.

“Hey, man. Do you have any idea what this is?” Sam asked.

Bucky shook his head, though Sam wasn’t sure that he believed him.

“Hmmm.” Sam grumbled, but Bucky just ignored him.

“So… you’re just not sharing, then.” Sam pressed.

Bucky glared at him. “Am I supposed to?”

Sam raised an eyebrow. “Are you supposed to?” He asked in disbelief. “Come on. Who is it that you think you’re working with? Do you think it’s someone who wants to be kept in the dark on important issues? Or do you think I’m someone you can’t trust, after all we’ve been through, together?”

“I trust you.” Bucky said.

“Then what’s your problem?”

Bucky stared down at the people far below them, the likely hostile soldiers who were bustling around their camp.

“I only half-remember them.” Bucky said. “And I’m not even sure that those memories are correct. But if they are, then I think I might deserve whatever it is that they’re planning to do to me.”

Sam turned around like a flash and grabbed Bucky’s human arm. “Don’t you say that, don’t you dare say that you deserve more suffering. They don’t know what **_they_** did to you.”

Bucky ignored him a bit too pointedly.

“I thought we established that you weren’t responsible for what they made you do when they brainwashed you, Buck.”

“I feel responsible.” Bucky said.

“You’re not.” Sam assured.

“You should use your wings and escape.” Bucky said. “I’ll stay here, you’ll be able to fly without my dead weight.”

“You’re an idiot.” Sam said.

“I’m being **_self-sacrificing_**!” Bucky murmured, in softly-spoken outrage.

“You’re being stupid.” Sam said. “And reckless.” He added. “And you thought Steve and I were bad? You’re the one who’s **_trying_** to get yourself killed.”

“It’s better than dragging you into my mess.” Bucky said.

“And what if I want to be here?” Sam said. “You just gonna order me to fly away?” He snorted, and shook his head. “Some team… Some friend.”

The look in Bucky’s eyes was hurt. “I thought we were more than friends.” He mumbled.

Sam shook his head. “Yeah, well lovers don’t just leave each other to die. And they tell each other important shit.”

Bucky swallowed. “I don’t remember exactly who these people are yet, but I know that I’ve killed enough innocents that they’re likely out for blood. Their equipment… looks familiar. And I remember an old guy…” He shook his head. “It’s all too jumbled.”

Sam leaned sideways and rested his head against Bucky, and put his arm around his shoulder. “It’s ok, I get it. Thank you.”

Bucky tugged down his mask. “I want a kiss.” He said.

Sam was happy to oblige, and met Bucky’s lips with his own. As his hand rested on Bucky’s jaw, he could feel that it was trembling. Perhaps his stoicism was not as great as he let on, Sam realised with concern. Bucky was scared.

As they parted, Sam pressed his forehead against Bucky’s. “I’m sorry. I love you.” He whispered. “And we’ll find a way out of this… together.”

“I love you, Sam.” Bucky whispered back.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like what I do here you can follow me on twitter @Writer_Monster or on my tumblr where I’m writer-monster


End file.
